


amor primus

by WhyArentIBlessd



Series: From the Devildom [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Devilgram rewrite, F/M, Female Reader, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Mammon deserves the world and MC will give it to him, Mammon would move mountains for MC at the drop of a hat, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, picnic date, reader is female, reader is not gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyArentIBlessd/pseuds/WhyArentIBlessd
Summary: “Yeah, just me and my first man. Just us.” You couldn’t resist it now, pushing his limits just a little, and you let go of one shoulder to rest your hand on the back of his neck tenderly. “Your brothers are always tagging along. I just thought…” You didn’t exactly know what you were thinking, but what you were thinking now was that the bashful shock on his face made you want to kiss him.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: From the Devildom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579723
Comments: 33
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, while these stories are gathered together in a ‘series’, they in no way have any relation to one another. Each MC is meant to be unique and different, as is their relationships to the brothers. I have sorted them into a series more to keep them gathered together rather than because they are in any way connected. There is no continuity between stories or MCs, aside from anything explicitly stated or canonic events. Sorry for any confusion!

Mammon never failed to surprise you; not even after 101 days in the Devildom along side him and his brothers. Whether it be a moneymaking scheme doomed to fail or simply the comforting nature of his presence, Mammon made your time in the Devildom exciting. He was your first man, after all; he was the one in charge of your protection and, even if he said he detested the responsibility of your happiness, Mammon was always there.

The idea of a picnic in the Human World had lit up your dreary mood. While yes, the Devildom didn’t experience seasons like you were used to and the saffron coloured sky never seemed to waver, your body had noticed the chill in the air. It made you long for your place by the fire when you studied in the den, for the comforting heavier meals surrounded by friends, and it made you sigh and long for the brighter, more exciting time of year you’d grown used to here.

You had been too excited to consider the pitfalls, bidding Lucifer farewell from the circle of magic, and you’d braced yourself for the rush as you and Mammon traveled back to your realm. It made your hair whip around your face, loosing some of the style Asmodeus had helped you create. It was real magic, not that you weren’t quite used to the Devildom convenience, and when your vision cleared, the sun was shining down through the leaves.

“We’re here!” You had to let out a cry of delight as you looked around you, arms leaving your demon escort as you marveled in the familiar comforts of home, and you grinned brightly. Asmodeus’ sandals had been perfect, even if he’d been ashamed to see you throw a regrettably oversized yellow coat over your outfit. It hid most of the sundress Seere had designed for you, with it’s scrunched empire waist and it’s boat neck, but you were too caught up in your own excitement. Hair mussed, outfit clashing, you closed your eyes and let the sunlight dapple down across your face in delight before Mammon’s grunt caught your attention.

Right, the picnic!

You couldn’t have been shyer to look back and see him watching you expectantly, the picnic basket and the bag with your lunches in both hands. The poor guy had lost rock-paper-scissors to carry it, a game he had challenged you to from the very beginning, and you could see the disdain for his burdens on his face. Maybe that’s why you wanted to try and cheer him up so much, feeling your own mood lift in all the sunshine and fresh air.

_Because you’re so nice._ _  
_ _Do you want me to carry that for you?_ _  
_ _You’re amazing, Mammon._

You had time to yourselves today, no brothers for a whole Realm now and no way they could bother you, and you couldn’t help but want to make…

Well, maybe make your first man feel special for once.

You couldn’t tell Mammon you were getting hungry, not when he was already trying his best to make light and find a solution, but you could support him along the way. This wasn’t the picnic you’d planned or the delicious bento lunches you’d been promised, but Mammon was there to save the day again. He was tasting mushrooms first, sparing your mortal constitution, and he was thrashing through the brush back to the river with all the determination in the world.

“Reel it in, Mammon!” You crowed, grinning as you stepped precariously along a few stones. You could see the fish in the water if you leaned just so, the sun no longer in the way, and their shiny scales made you beam. You had to turn to look at him, thrilled as he made to recast, and you laughed at his threats before you stumbled.

“Watch your step. The rock is all wet and slippery where you’re standin’!” Mammon warned, eyes darting to you as you recovered and found a less precarious place for your feet.

“It’s okay!” You said appeasingly, beaming again as you realized how much he was focusing on you. “Focus on the fish! I can see them from here… you were so clo-oh!” And your excitement got the better of you. As you were talking him up, hands moving expressively, you leaned just the wrong way and the flat bottom of your borrowed sandal slipped off the side of the rock. Your eyes widened, your attention turning to the water below as you went toppling forwards, and you couldn’t resist the instinct to yelp Mammon’s name with foolish confidence that he could help you.

He was all the way down the riverbank, back at the curve where you had come out of the brush. It had to be a good thirty feet. How could he-

“CAREFUL!”

Eyes squeezed shut, you tried to brace yourself for the splash that was to come, the splash you heard, but you never really got wet. Sure, there was a bit of a splash that hit your cheek, but you were dry for the most part… except where you were being held against someone.

“...Mammon?” You were stunned, blinking as you opened your eyes to see over the demon’s shoulder, and you pulled back slightly in shock from his shoulder to meet his eyes. He’d caught you. You were back by the curve of the river!

“Didn’t I just tell you to be careful ‘cause it was slippery?” Mammon barked, looking like he’d taken a nose dive into the water, and you couldn’t help how your stomach sank. He was half drowned, his pants and shoes surely soaked all the way through, and he released you as you moved to prevent his wet shirt from soaking through your dress. He just reached down next to wring out his white tee resignedly. He sighed heavily, frowning. “Now I’m soppin’ wet. Are you okay? You didn’t get wet, did ya?”

You shook your head, brushing your hands down your dress front carefully to rearrange the skirt, and you couldn’t muster the nerve to speak. Lucifer wasn’t supposed to reopen the portal until the evening, right before dinnertime… Mammon was going to be wet for a _long_ time. You shamefully wiped the bit of water off your cheek.

“Okay,” He set his hands on his hips, the stomach of his shirt already soaked through. “we sh-” The thunder cut him off next, a shocking development, and you both jumped at the sound, crushing close together again. “Wait a minute. Aw man, you’ve gotta be kiddin’ me!” He shouted, stomping a foot as you both turned your attention to the sky. Rain began slowly, the little ripples on the surface of the river sweeping towards you, and you let out a shocked little ‘ah’ as the first sweep of water hit you, making you twitch away and shield your face.

“Great.” Mammon growled. “Just great. Our bento boxes went missin’. We can’t eat the mushrooms, we can’t catch fish.” He snorted at his makeshift pole and kicked it into the water petulantly. “And if that weren’t bad enough, I fell in the river, and _now_ it’s startin’ to rain. What’s the deal? Am I _cursed_ or somethin’?”

“You’re not cursed, Mammon.” You reassured weakly, lifting your arm as you approached him and you tried to comfort him. “It’s just bad luck. Rain happens, and-”

“Maybe someone really did curse me? ‘Cause they heard I was goin’ on a picnic with you, and they were jealous?” Mammon surprised you with his rambling, your head spinning at the suggestion as you stood there with him in the rain. He wasn’t kidding, not about this, and your mouth opened and closed in surprised as you felt the rain begin to soak through your hair. “If someone did it out of jealousy, then that automatically makes Levi a suspect. Oh, and I can totally see Asmo doin’ it just ‘cause he thinks it’s funny… Or maybe it was Satan? That _bastard_. He’s underhanded by nature, y’know. He-”

You had to tug on his sleeve. “Did you tell everyone about our picnic?” You asked, shocked. It was enough to bust Mammon out of his ranting, distract him from his brothers’ perceived slight, and the damp demon had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Well, not EVERYONE, but I mentioned it, yeah.” He admitted, reluctantly, shifting back and rubbing the back of his neck. “Anythin’ wrong with that? I just wanted to brag, that’s a… Ah… Ah… Achoo!” He sneezed so hard you swore he rocked back on his heels a little, making you hurry to touch his arm, and he sniffled immediately.

“Mammon, you okay?” You questioned, tipping your head in concern as he wiped at his face.

“Yeah,” He mumbled. “I think so.” Looking down, his frown remained and you had to frown back at him as he spoke. “But don’t be so nice to me, got it? ‘Cause you’re about the only one out there who’s ever actually nice to me. I’m not used to it.” He may be a fool, but sometimes he just broke your heart. The way he said that- _how_ could he tell you that? How could he expect you to do as he said? You didn’t have a chance to argue, either. “Anyway, let’s find a tree that we can take shelter under.” He muttered, taking your hand. He seemed to realize your advantage, blinking, and the demon ‘tsk’ed before he reached out and he pulled up your hood for you. It didn’t undo the rain, but it would surely prevent any further soaking. “And why aren’t you putting up your hood? Or zipping up your-?” He stopped himself at the last second, flushed as he reached for the front of your jacket, and he turned away hurriedly. “Zip up your jacket. Let’s go.”

You couldn’t help but be embarrassed in return, looking down at yourself as the rain soaked your dress, and you hurried to comply. While your sundress was lovely, thick it was not. You zipped up the front of your coat hurriedly, rolling down your sleeves as you followed Mammon back into the brush. It took a bit of searching to find a tree that would actually shelter you both, but eventually a pine tree presented itself and you gladly followed Mammon on your knees to get under the fronds.

With a glance around, you both on your hands and knees in the dry needles, you had to let out a soft sigh of relief as you realized the rain hadn’t penetrated this safe haven yet. Mammon sat down against the trunk with a sigh, taking off his jacket to try and wring it out next, and you gladly untied the last of your hair ribbon to pull it all back from your face. The cute braids Asmodeus had done along the sides had lasted, but that pretty loose plait had been too delicate for a day like today.

In the silence, listening to the soft hush of the rain on the leaves, you couldn’t help your own disappointment. While you had been traipsing along in the soft grass, enjoying the sunshine and Mammon’s determination, your demon had been lugging everything around, getting hungrier, and even jumped half into the river to catch you.

You had been hopeful that you two might be able to do this again, but with how this had went…

“The rain just won’t let up.” Mammon spoke suddenly as you sat there, laying his jacket aside now and trying to relax. He’d folded his arms across his chest, like he was trying to keep warm, and your hopes sank further.

“Yeah, it’s spring… spring rain happens a lot.” You admitted, biting your lip for a moment. “Could we try and call Lucifer to bring us back? I’m sure my D.D.D. has some way…” Your idea fizzled out as you lifted your device to see the dreaded symbol; no bars. Oh, right. Human World. You just sighed and tried to squeeze some water out of the ends of your hair. “Nevermind…”

“You’re wet now too, right? Are you cold?” Mammon asked, shuffling his legs as he tried to get comfortable. You had to admit it now, in the quiet with the two of you, and he looked about as disappointed as you did.

“Yeah… I should’ve had my coat zipped.” You admitted, and you shrugged. “I didn’t want to hide my dress. Seere made it for me after a dress I have at home here.” And you’d wanted to make today special. When did he _ever_ see you in something besides your R.A.D uniform or some of his brothers’ borrowed clothes?

“C’mere,” Mammon lifted one arm away from himself reluctantly, beckoning you in. “move in closer to me. We’ll be warmer if we stay right up against each other.” He couldn’t even look at you now, his head turned to one side as he offered you the last ditch attempt to warm up with your bare legs and strappy sandals. How could you refuse?

You didn’t hesitate. Hurrying to tug the zipper of your raincoat back down, you pulled out your arms to leave it over your shoulders and you hurried across the small patch of pine needles to sit yourself across Mammon’s lap. Not ideal for keeping dry, sure, but with your arms around his neck now and the rain coat over your shoulders, it was a lot warmer for both of you.

Ducking your head, you pressed your forehead against his shoulder as he jumped, surprised, but his arms went around you instinctively like the time you’d both snuck out of the dorm and you’d jumped off the balcony, trusting him below you. You were definitely soaking up half the water, but Mammon was right. It was warmer here curled up against him than it had been sitting by yourself in your jacket.

“Now we can share my raincoat. …You put in all the work on our food, but I should’ve thought about the weather.” You mumbled, trying not to sound too pitiful as you mentioned it and began to settle against his chest. “It’s warmer together like this.”

“Oh…” He managed, voice strangled as he sat there with you, hands uncertain on your waist. “I definitely feel warmer now, yeah.” He had to resign himself to it now, unwilling to dislodge you from his lap when you were there ‘for warmth’, but he was doing a bad job of hiding his embarrassment. You could almost hear the waver in his voice, and it reminded you a little of Levi. “But, uh… y-you think maybe you’re a little too close? Don’t misunderstand, okay? I’m not sayin’ I want you to stop doin’ this or anything!”

“Well, you said we should stay right up against each other.” You reminded, unable to help how your cheeks were getting a little pink. Mammon’s hands were slowly settling, one resting comfortingly on your back, but his other hand was rubbing comforting circles between your shoulders now as you spoke. “And you’re cold from the river already, not to mention the rain… so I have to take care of my first man any way I can.”

Mammon huffed at the comment, and you glanced up to see him turning his head as far as he could away from you. It didn’t work to hide the way the red on his cheeks spread to the tops of his ears, but it was touching that he tried.

“You really are nice and warm.” Mammon mumbled, unable to deny it as you sat together, and you had to laugh just a little before you gave him a gentle squeeze.

Resting against him like this, listening to the rain on the exterior of the pine tree, you couldn’t help but get comfortable and let your eyes close. You were warm, and safe, and Mammon’s arms were growing more and more comfortable as time passed. Yes, he slept in your room, but you two had managed to keep yourselves from getting this close to one another. It helped that Mammon usually slept half off the bed, clutching his plugged in device, but it was new and thrilling to have him keep you in his arms for longer than a few seconds of a rescue.

“Y’know…” Mammon spoke up finally, catching your attention, and when you pulled back to look at him, the hand between your shoulders pushed slightly to keep you close. You didn’t mind. “This turned out to be one messed up picnic, but… As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care what happens.” You had been bracing for the painful truth, there in his arms as he seemed ready to drop the bomb, but the heartfelt confession made you jerk in surprise against his grip.

You couldn’t help but sit back now, his arms folding away to let you move just like they always did, and you fisted both hands in the shoulders of his t-shirt as you gawked at him.

”What?” You could hardly believe your ears, feeling the heat rising in your face again to match him, and he just ducked his chin in embarrassment. “Mammon?”

“When the rain came I thought it’d ruin everything. But maybe it actually did the opposite of that.” Mammon told you weakly, hands fidgeting with the bow on the back of your dress, and he was redder than Beelzebub’s hair now. “‘Cause I get to be here with you now, takin’ shelter from the rain. So I guess this picnic isn’t so bad after all.”

Your smile started slowly as he confessed, talking about the rain and the ‘ruined’ picnic, and you couldn’t contain it. He was happy, was enjoying himself even with all the awful things that had happened, and he wasn’t disappointed that he had to spend this time with you like this. Matter of fact, he was enjoying it too. When he said the picnic wasn’t so bad, you couldn’t bite your lip anymore.

“I’m really glad. I wanted you to have a good time.” You told him, fidgeting with your fistfuls of his shirt uncertainly. “I… You told me not to be nice to you, but I can’t do that. I wanted you to enjoy today. You always do things for me, and let me in on your plans, and I wanted this to be fun for you too.”

“Me?” Mammon scoffed, red faced. “Have fun up _here_?”

“Lucifer never lets you up here, right?” You questioned, shifting slightly. “So y’know… sun, somewhere nice…” You shrugged. “I was hoping it would be special. And maybe we could do this again sometime. Just us.”

“Just us?” Mammon finally looked at you, perplexed, and you smiled fondly at the embarrassment on his face. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yeah, just me and my first man. Just us.” You couldn’t resist it now, pushing his limits just a little, and you let go of one shoulder to rest your hand on the back of his neck tenderly. “Your brothers are always tagging along. I just thought…” You didn’t exactly know what you were thinking, but what you were thinking now was that the bashful shock on his face made you want to kiss him.

“You thought?” Mammon repeated you in awe, his voice low as he watched you with wide eyes from behind his rain speckled shades, and you took a little breath for courage.

Leaning in, you had to kiss him at the corner of his mouth. You were sure that your stomach was flipping, your heart throwing itself up into your throat in delight as you finally got to make The Move on your closest pact, and you felt like you were flying. Mammon’s arms had gone tight around your waist again, shocked as you went for it despite the obvious leading in, and you pulled away finally, feeling like eternity had passed.

Something had certainly happened.

“Oh, my~.” Asmodeus’ voice broke the spell on both of you, making your heads whip around in shock as you two realized something had changed, and you scrambled for words as you realized you were back at home.

Sitting in Lucifer’s study.  
In Mammon’s lap.  
And his arms.  
Kissing.

“I-I-I-” You fumbled, frozen there holding onto one of Mammon’s shoulders, and your demon was up like a shot. He was on his feet in the same moment, his grip on you dragging you up with a short cry, and the wind sent your raincoat flying as you clung to him for support. “We-”

“Which one of you _cursed_ me!?” Mammon demanded, his grip on you all too guilty looking as he turned to each of them. “First the food, then the _rain_ \- which one was it?!”

“Clearly, someone with the best interests of our guest in mind.” Lucifer said, arms folding across his chest as he eyed the two of you with a growing scowl. “Mammon…” The warning tone in his voice said it all for you both, the two of you not even needing to share a glance before you both had your hands up in the position for surrender.

“It’s not-” “I can-” “-what it-” “-explain!” “-looks-”

While you were both scrambling to apologize to Lucifer, you were both interrupted by more than each other. You heard Asmodeus’ whistle, someone sputtering, and you glanced at Asmodeus for answers before his waggling brows put two and two together for you. You two… were together… and-

Leviathan was across the room looking ready to die, his face hidden behind both hands, and you only needed to glance down before you let out a shriek and you hurried to fold your arms across your chest.

“Oh shit!” Mammon’s eyes went wide as you hurried to try and reclaim some dignity, your face burning with shame, and thankfully, Beelzebub was the first to react. It wasn’t the first time that you were thankful for his innocence, but you were even _more_ grateful for it now as his heavy sweater went around you. Not only was it warm and dry, but you could feel the end of it hanging well below your hips now and you didn’t know how much you needed to hide.

“Go.” Lucifer was even a little pink, making you want to sink into the floor and die. “Get decent. The both of you. I’ll talk to you two later.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God," You groaned and you hurried to slam the door behind you as you made it to your bedroom. You were sure you could never face Lucifer again, even if he would have the pity for you in his heart to never mention this again, but you knew Satan and Asmodeus would both have smart things to say. Satan just couldn't help himself and Asmodeus was... well, Asmodeus.

Shrugging off Beelzebub's sweater, you happily peeled off your wet dress and finally got a good look at how wet it was. Everywhere you had been leaning against Mammon for warmth had become as soaked as he was, the pale cream and pink crepe going translucent against your skin, and you groaned as you realized your one side exposed far too much. Poor Leviathan would never leave his room at this rate, especially if you were involved, and-

When you heard someone knocking, you jumped and let out a sharp yell of "Don't come in!" Sure, you knew them all well, but-

"Its me. Are you going to let me in and tell me about the date or not?" Asmodeus' voice was a bit of a relief, a double edged blade, and you debated on Beelzebub's sweater again before you reached into your wardrobe instead. Asmodeus may not have been tame and innocent, but he was safe. "Its nothing we all haven't seen at this point... Poor Levi is practically a man now~. Are you going to finish hi-"

"Oh my- get in here, before someone hears you!" You groaned, hurrying to peel your wet dress over your head and replace it with a big shirt. You'd had to raid a few closets in your first few days here, waiting for Seere to make uniforms to your body, and you'd gleefully not given some of it back. Besides, with his Asmodeus was, he had seen and helped you find most of your clothes at this point... what was underwear between friends?

Pulling some equally borrowed shorts up your legs, frowning shamefully as you got dressed, you heard him whistle and turned around to see him inspecting your discarded dress approvingly before he was beaming at you.

"So..." He hummed, trying to encourage you.

You scratched one arm. "So?"

"Was a kiss all you got?" Asmodeus asked, exasperated now as he huffed and approached you. He looked expectant, helping you by pulling your wet hair away from your neck, and he just clicked his tongue. “Bed. Sit. You’ll never get these out without making a mess. And I want details.”

With his hands on your shoulders, he practically shoved you forwards as he began speaking all at once. He wanted to know everything, from start to finish of your little picnic for two, and you tried your best to offer him the story as quickly as possible. With you sat down on the center of your bed, Asmodeus sat behind you comfortably and folded his legs as he began to unwind the tight little plaits he’d helped you put into your hair.

“And… then I kissed him.” You admitted, unable to keep your voice steady as equal amounts of giddiness and shock hit you at once. You’d actually kissed him, your first and closest demon pact, and you had to cover your face a little as your cheeks began to burn. “Shit, I can’t believe I actually did it.”

“Well, he certainly didn’t look like he wanted to stop you any time soon.” Asmodeus hummed approvingly, smirking over your shoulder as he finished unwinding the final braid and beckoned for a brush. “But I’m shocked you’d be so forward. Here I am, putting my beautiful self to your beck and call, and yet you go after that idiot?” He pouted, arms winding around your middle, and he sighed: “Really, I’m hurt…”

“The entire Devildom wants you… I’ve seen your Devilgram stories.” You laughed, nudging him as he leaned on your forlornly. “Who are you kidding? I know you have a line of demons just begging for you. I think you can stand to miss out on one little human.” You didn’t mind Asmodeus, not like this, but you saw the look in his eye now as you turned to look at him, and he hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, maybe we’re all a little greedy.” He said coyly, eyes flitting down to your mouth for a moment as he leaned into you a little more. “What’s everyone if I can’t have exactly the person I want, when I want them?” He questioned, and you knew he could feel your pulse pick up now. “Besides, it would just drive that moron crazy to know someone else beat him to you… he’s so determined to be your first everything.” He chuckled and he nuzzled you, and you had to twitch.

Feeling his breath near your ear made you squirm, shuffling as he teased you a little more, and you said his name warningly as he kissed your temple.

“I wonder just how much he’s going to be first for…” He pondered aloud as your eyes widened, and you gave his arms a shove now as your face burned. “Oh, he’d be so mad…” A slash of fear made you look at him, stunned, and he was glad to take advantage of your confusion. He was in your face again, looking like a cat whose had cream, and he cupped your cheeks fondly now. “I’m sure your lips would tell me all about it. All I need is a little kiss and I could find out for myself.”

“Asmo, stop it!” You blurted, trying to lean back as he teased you, thumbs brushing your cheeks. “I’m-”

“It won’t even hurt, I promise.” He cooed, lashes lowering slightly as he seemed to commit to his plan. “It’ll be good for both of us. Who knows… maybe we can fix a few of those firsts…”

“Asmo-!”

BANG. “OI!”

You’d heard Mammon shout many times -angry, shocked, defensive- but the way his cry broke the stillness of your bedroom made you jump. You’d never been so relieved to see him as you were now, head turning as Asmodeus’ grip went slack, and you were thrilled to see him there in your doorway. Lucifer had mentioned something about asking someone to cast a spell to stop the brothers from bursting into your bedroom, but you were infinitely grateful you’d delayed the incantation now as Mammon came storming in.

“Oh, caught me~.” Asmodeus didn’t look concerned, letting go of you with a singsong tone and a shrug. “Maybe next time then.”

“No-” “-NEXT TIME!” Mammon finished your sentence perfectly, looking ready to throw his brother out now as he came stomping up to the bed and caught your arm. You moved, hand gripping his forearm similarly as he helped you to your feet, and you gave him a firm squeeze to remind him of his grasp as he did so. “Get outta here! Go… hit up one of yer buddies or somethin’!” Mammon barked, scowling.

“Ahhh, you’re so defensive. What if I’m not the one who started it?” Asmodeus couldn’t resist baiting Mammon just a little, coy, and you groaned before you had to push at Mammon’s shoulder. No sense in letting these idiots fight.

“Asmo, stop it. Go. Mammon, calm down… I’m fine. Asmo is fooling around.” You said, trying to diffuse the situation before they blew your bedroom apart. Asmodeus looked too eager to cause trouble, like a cat with it’s eye on a shiny toy, and you knew Mammon wouldn’t let it slide if Asmodeus was going to keep dragging you into it. “I want to get some rest…”

Scowling, Mammon gave Asmodeus a sour look, only broken by a short sneeze, and you couldn’t help but smile at how the sound disrupted his intimidating stance.

“Are you still sneezing? Can demons get sick from a little rain?” You asked, eager to divert Mammon’s attention. You changed your tactics and you held onto his arm with both hands now, shifting to try and stand between them, and you gave it a tug firmly to finally bring his eyes to you. “Mammon… how are you feeling? Okay? Do you need anything?”

“Well, since he has someone to keep him in line, I’ll scoot.” Asmodeus made the turn on a dime, grinning, and he came forward to gave your shoulders a fond squeeze. “If he doesn’t ham up how sick he his like the big baby that he is, that’ll be another first.” He knew exactly what he was saying, prodding you like that, and you hurried to turn around and shoo him away, scoffing as he laughed and danced out of your reach. “Bye, be safe~!”

“Get out!!”

Flustered, watching Asmodeus close the door behind himself now, you tried to relax again and you pushed your damp hair away from your face again as you turned back to look at Mammon. He met your eyes immediately, looking guilty for a moment before both of you glanced away, and you straightened out your borrowed shirt uncomfortably before he sneezed again.

Well, that couldn’t stand.

“Are you really sneezing from the rain?” You questioned, unable to resist being a little cheeky with him as you both stood there. He had traded his wet clothes and jacket for a similar outfit, comfortable looking pants and a new tee replacing the wet ones, and you were glad to see him warm and dry. “You don’t look sick.”

“You try diving into a river and sitting out in the rain…” Mammon grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. “I was focusing my energy on making warmth for you, not me.” He didn’t seem to realize he’d said it until it came out of his mouth, his eyes widening, and he hurried to add: “If you got sick, Lucifer’d kill me!”

“Ah.” You didn’t mean to sound as disappointed as you did, surprising even yourself, but you didn’t comment on it. “Well… _I_ was really cold. _I_ was going to make some of the Nether Cocoa I have left from Cafe Lament, and watch some videos in bed… but if you’re sick, you’ve probably got _stuff_ to do.”

“Well, uh, I was more here to see if _you_ were sick.” Mammon said, sniffling slightly as he stood there. “Because if my human is sick, I need to be here. Nether Cocoa, Deviltube videos… whatever.”

“Well, since I have my _number one guy_ with me…” You had to ham it up for him, seeing the way he was playing his cards now as you began to relax. It was just Mammon, no matter what happened. “I should make some for you too. Extra toppings, extra powder-”

“-extra milk. You know it!” Mammon was back to his old self in an instant, unable to resist grinning as you rattled off his drink preferences by heart. “Let’s go!”

It didn’t take anything extra for you to get him down to the kitchen with you, skirting his brothers in the hallway. He was preoccupied with the idea of indulgence now, even if he was a little more reserved than he usually was, and the two of you raided the kitchen with a few sneezes between the two of you. It was nice, despite the wriggling embarrassment stuck in your belly, but eventually you two had cups and you were closing the door to your bedroom again.

“Alright, I’m calling the wall side this time. You can deal with the edge.” Mammon declared boldly, snorting a little as he said so, and you watched him shuffle over across your bed on his knees, cup cradled in both hands. “I caught you. You could’ve ended up in the river, downstream- I think _I_ should get to relax in the primo spot. You put on something. Didn’t we need to finish ‘Two Fools of Different Races Bond Through Misguided Adventures’?”

“Well, _someone_ said that it was boring to rewatch.” You reminded him of it readily, smiling a little as you offered him your mug and you stepped away towards the screen. Bartering for the tech to watch shows had been hellish, considering Leviathan’s strict need for every gaming apparatus he owned, but his bond with you as his true friend had eventually worn him down enough for him to give up one screen.

But just one, since you were a normie.

“Yeah, well, maybe it’s a good night for somethin’- I mean-” Mammon scowled at the reminder, struggling, and he just took a loud slurp of his cocoa before he blurted: “I’m _sick_ ‘cause I saved yer mortal behind! Why’re you grillin’ me? Put it on already an’ get back here!”

“Sorry,” You knew it wasn’t your most sincere apology, but you sought to match his tone. “I didn’t mean to make my number one man work this hard. I’ll be right back.” You saw the blush rise in his cheeks again, the flustered colour of his face, and you turned your back with a growing smile. “I’m putting on the last half of the episode… I fell asleep last time.” Maybe you also wanted to try to tease him just a little, but you truly had missed the ending.

Standing up again, you dusted off your knees and you gladly hurried back to your bed as the episode picked up back where you’d left off. You were eager to get under the covers, bare legs already reminding you that you were cold and tired from your day, and you took the mug from Mammon as you settled down. He made things a bit difficult, laid out on top of your comforter like he was, but you didn’t complain as you curled up and you contently turned your attention away from him and your embarrassing evening.

You were looking forward to this, to trying to get back into a faint semblance of normalcy now that your picnic was over, but Mammon seemed to have other plans.

It started with a sniff, or a slurp, but Mammon was impossible to ignore, even if you wanted to. Eventually, his sniff became a sniffle, or a cough, and you were tempted to call him on all his dramatics, but the genuine sneeze did rouse your concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You couldn’t help but ask, turning away from the screen now as he sneezed twice in a row. He looked mortified, like this was the one thing he wasn’t trying to get your attention with, but you pushed the subject now. “You sneezed at the river when you were soaked… but you’re still sneezing now. Are you sure you’re not actually sick?”

“D’you think a demon _this_ powerful an’ _this_ feared would get sick with some human world water?” Mammon scoffed, wrinkling his nose at you and your concerned expression. “C’mon, you should know I’m tougher ‘n’ that. I’m the Great-” ACHOO!

“’The Great Achoo’, yes. I forgot about my hero, The Great Achoo.” You said, teasing him now as his face turned more and more red. He looked like he was warring between anger and mortification, and you just smiled indulgently before you let him off the hook. “Come on, ‘Achoo’… if you’re getting sick, you can nip it in the bud by acting on it now.” You shuffled your legs, shifting, and you glanced at the screen again before you pushed at his hip and peeled some of the blankets down. “Here, get under. You and I were both freezing, but you were _soaked_. If I’m still cold, I bet you could use some warm blankets too. It’s the least I could do, considering you rescued me.”

You could see his brain overheating as he stared at you, eyes widening as you pushed the blankets open a little, and you stared at him over the edge of your mug for a moment before he turned his head away. He was huffing and scoffing, trying to give you some sort of answer, but he seemed more like he was overheating over the very idea of it now. You didn’t blame him, considering the _slightly_ awkward return to the dormitory, but when you reached back out to pull the covers up again, Mammon caught your wrist.

“Oi, now you’re changin’ your mind?” He demanded, face bright red now as he shuffled his legs. “I was just gettin’ in on this. I’m freezin’, ‘n’ you’re gonna make me sit up here after everythin’ I did!? Jeez.” You had to smile as he let go you, finishing his drink in a huge draught, and he wormed himself under the covers with you like the devil was on his heels. He relaxed at the immediately in the warmth, making the most of your willingness to pamper him tonight, and you had to cover your smile as you watched him sink down up to his chest. He looked as happy as a dog would be the first time you let it up onto the furniture with you, and you had to resist the urge to pet through his messy hair. Certainly not the ‘blankets over lap’ night of TV you’d been planning, but how could you berate him for taking the mile when he looked so pleased?

“Comfy?” You asked knowingly, watching him squirm into the perfect position as you spoke. You’d given up on catching up on the current episode; they would recap it in the next one, right? “Should I feed you treats and pet your hair back too since you worked _so_ hard for me?” You weren’t sure whether you were serious or not, your mind conjuring up the image for a brief second as Mammon let out a louder laugh and smirked.

“Yeah, you should!” He proclaimed, happy to call your bluff and accept your offer now as it stroked his ego. “I got soaked, ate poison, hiked all over the place, risked my skin- _definitely_ need the royal treatment. Get to it, human!” He even lifted a hand from under the covers to snap his fingers, cockier than he had been all week, and your eyes widened in surprise before you gladly complied. You had wanted to treat him with a picnic, so why not make up for an awful day out?

“Yes sir.” You teased, shifting your grip on your mug, and you let your fingers tousle his bangs gently before you began to pet his hair back and forth across his forehead. You could remember the gesture from your childhood, a loving moment when _you_ hadn’t been feeling well, and you smiled as his face quickly flooded with embarrassment. “I need to show you how much I appreciate you today, so this is the _least_ I could do.”


End file.
